Guilt
by GiorgiaKerr
Summary: Booth and Brennan have an argument again.  But what are they really thinking?  And who's going to be the one to give in?  I hate summaries.  BB.


**Spoilers: **Do I ever? I heven't seen enough episodes for there to be spoilers that you guys don't know of...Did that make sense?

**Disclaimer: **Do we actually have to write these, or is it voluntary? Because if it's voluntary, I will be very happy that I don't have to keep writing them.

**Author's Note: **Just to be difficult, I don't actually like my last sentence. It bugs me. Actually, I think it took me longer than the rest of the piece put together. Oh well, enjoy, all! This one's a little different from my other two. There's actually conversation...Sort of...

* * *

"It. Was. The. Mother!" said Booth through gritted teeth.

"Booth, there is no way the mother could be that strong! The knife penetrated the sternum _smoothly_. There is no eviden-"

"Stop arguing with me, Bones. I know people, okay? I know how they work; _I know when they are lying to me_. If it wasn't her, she certainly had something to do with it." This argument was quickly getting out of hand. Both knew they should stop yelling, but neither was ready to give in. Or, rather, neither was willing to give in.

She shot him a water-freezing stare. Brennan was not going to give in, not this time. Last time she and Booth had argued it had gone the same way: a difference of opinion, alternate theories, bickering, irritation, anger, then, a full blown argument.

"Booth, just admit that I'm right. Stop protecting your ego!" She was fighting back her anger now, seething.

"I'm not "protecting my ego", Bones," - he pulled a face, mocking her - "I'm telling you what happened. You are the one who needs to rethink your standing." He, too, was struggling to keep his emotions in check, balling his fists at his sides, grinding his teeth, just managing to keep his voice from breaking.

He honestly didn't want to argue with her. Prodding, teasing her, yes, that was fun. Just fun. This, though. The last thing he wanted to be doing was aggravating her. He had gone to the lab that night on very different pretences; he had wanted to take her to the diner, to get her out of the lab. Instead, they'd ended up yelling at each other.

_Well done, Booth_, he thought. He wasn't just angry at her, though. His clenched fists were a product of his own anger at himself. He had been meaning to take her to dinner, chat with her, discuss the case if he really had to.

He'd wanted to see her smiling.

But he had come here and made her angry, the very opposite of what he had in mind. He was afraid, too. Afraid that the argument would get personal, as it always did. He didn't want that, above all else. If it got personal, he would hurt her, and she him. They wouldn't just be able to go on the next day and work as if nothing had happened.

No, they'd ignore each other; she'd refuse to go out into the field with, him he'd refuse to listen to her. This was not what either of them wanted.

He looked at her again, eyes brimming with rage. "Why won't you just take a chance, Bones? On me, take a chance on me, huh? I don't understand you!" _Liar_, he told himself. Of course he did, better than anyone else ever had. This he knew.

"Maybe that's why you're so damned arrogant! You can't stop making ridiculous _assumptions_ long enough to listen to me!" Brennan was furious. He hadn't come here to argue, he'd come here because he was her friend. He had wanted to go to the diner.

_It's your fault_, Brennan told herself. _Booth wants to help you and you make him angry. _She had always done this, especially with Booth; arguing about everything, or nothing. Somehow, he pushed he buttons, much better than anyone else.

She didn't see why she should care so much about his feelings, and the way he felt about her. He was only her friend. Even a close friend, though, like Angela couldn't irk her to the point he could.

It reminded her why she didn't let people in, let people see her true feelings, because when she did, it always seemed to turn around and bite her. She silently cursed herself for letting Booth in as much as she had, for trusting him too much with her feelings, and herself.

She did feel guilty about making Booth angry, yes, but she also didn't want to be the one to give in. But neither did Booth. They stood there staring at each other trying to read the myriad of emotions swirling in their partners' eyes, and hearts. Guilt, pain, anger, fear, determination. Regret.

Never breaking eye contact he took three great steps towards her, and smashed his mouth into hers, holding her face with both his hands. She completely forgot her arguments, and involuntarily leaned into him, twisting her hands into his hair.

He growled as her body hit his, amazed by the feeling. The effect this woman had on him was beyond him comprehension, and to have her, like this, was more than he could handle.

He pulled himself away from her, thinking that it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. "Bones," he growled, his voice shaking slightly. She could feel his voice reverberating within his chest, making her body quiver.

It was a warning, telling her that this fleeting kiss was not all he wanted; it was a also a question, making sure she understood, making sure that this was what she wanted; most of all it was a plea, asking her for more, pleading with her, and God, for this to be true, real.

Unwavering, she looked up at him, and, in silent assurance, she kissed him back.


End file.
